Tempted
by StevenTyler
Summary: Serena can't handle any more. The wall she had built between her two lives is crashing down around her. In a way. Okay, more like her crazy friends have decided to meet the people she kinda sorta doesn't like. It's not like happy go lucky dark generals running around can cause any trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Tempted**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon, obviously. Otherwise Mamoru would be off in a flower field somewhere contemplating the mysteries of life and leaving all blonde girls alone. **

**AN: Just as a warning some of the names will be in English, others in Japanese. Yes, this will probably be annoying, but Makato and Minato are just a bit too similar for my tastes. It makes them sound like twins. **

The minute that the hellish pink haired girl confirmed her parentage, Usagi's tenuous hold on her emotions fractured. As she fled the scene, the one thought looping through her mind was, 'I can't do this anymore, I just can't'. Pretending to date and love a boy because fate said so and so that he refrained from being brainwashed, she could do that. Become friends with people she normally wouldn't, that was simple. Act like a brain-dead, food obsessed teenager? Easy. But learning that Mamoru the bully had actually done something with her? No, no she couldn't handle that.

Shuddering with shock and revulsion, Usagi found herself in front of Naru's apartment. Trying in vain to calm down, Usagi urgently punched the doorbell three times and started to rip out the hair ties constricting the buns.

Naru's hand shot out from beyond the door and by grasping on the Usagi's arm, was able to get both of them in behind a closed door with one good yank. "Usagi? What's wrong? Do I need to get Makoto or Mina? What about Hotaru? Keep focused and try to say something before you pass out! Usagi! You're hyperventilating!" Naru's anxious and worried tone broke Usagi out of her stupor. She looked into the other girl's blue eyes and managed to get out,

"Kid… Mamoru… camel" before fainting.

Usagi came to in a floral couch. "Wha?...?" A glass of water was thrust in her face before she felt someone pick up her own hand and use it to close around the glass.

"You shouldn't talk yet. Get some water in you before trying to answer any questions." A slight smile graced Naru's face near the end of her statement.

Her friend's words made Usagi realize how thirsty she was. To alleviate the burn of dehydration, Usagi gratefully guzzled the given water.

After draining the glass she looked up at Naru, who was already prepared with her questions. Usagi sighed, "Proceed"

"Okay! Well- why don't you just stat at the beginning? You mentioned something about a kid?"

"Got it. So you know the buns you like to put my hair in to annoy me?"

"The meatball style, yeah. Never fails to get a reaction. Continue."

"Well this kid comes from out of nowhere. Her hair looked like that except … pointier. And pink."

Naru had to stifle a laugh at that. "Pink? Naturally Pink? Anyways, what was her name?"

It was Usagi's turn to feel slightly sheepish, "Uh-" Before being cut off,

"Never mind. You're hopeless. And don't give me that look. I said hopeless not useless. There's a difference." Naru's grin increased at the feeble death glare in her direction. "Well gosh, don't jump on me in appreciation for the compliment. You… look dead on the couch. Are you staying here tonight?

Usagi made no effort to move. "Yup" And promptly fell into oblivion and successfully avoided the next round of interrogation at the hands of Naru. Naru sent a halfhearted glare at Usagi before covering her up with the blanket that had fallen on the floor. Going down the hall to her room, Naru thought that she heard a bump, but seceded to just found out in the morning if it was anything. And figure out what was with the camel statement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

**Datclaimer: I do not own Mean Girls either **

**AN: I think this is the fastest that I have ever updated. So… part of this wrote itself. The Mean Girls part just sort of demanded to be in there while I was writing, and yeah… I have no excuse for most of this. **

"Oh! In the name of Bill Gates, what are you two doing here?!" Naru's shrill screech roused the three sleeping figures in the living room abruptly.

"H-hey Naru." Makato yawned through her statement. On the other side of the sleeping bag that was on the floor, Mina's hand was raised in greeting. Usagi rolled over and off the couch, barely missing Makato. She shot up into a sitting position, staring straight at Naru, even though her eyes were still foggy with sleep,

"Is breakfast ready?"

"No Usagi. Not yet at least. Unless…" Naru's meaningful glance at Makato had her shooting to her feet and racing to the kitchen,

"On it!" Naru turned her stare back to the remaining figures. The two blondes left in Naru's living room grumbled and started to pick up the sleeping bag and fold the blankets. She smiled to herself, knowing that despite how much energy they usually have, neither one was a morning person, well… without at least a gallon of coffee first.

After breakfast, the four reconvened on Naru's bed. It was a bit of a squeeze, but they were all able to lean against the wall if they all sat on the long end of the bed and let their feet dangle off. Mina began,

"So you ran off because of Chibiusa? I don't blame you at all. If some random kid came out of the sky and told me that Melvin and I were married, then…. Hello America!"

"Wait-wait. You lost me at the beginning. Who's Usa? And how do you even know Melvin?" for as many degrees Usagi had, being as they were in engineering, did not help her at all with faces and name. And now she was truly lost. Mina exasperatedly flipped her hair out of her face.

"First of all, Naru was totally right yesterday. You are useless with names. I'm absolutely surprised that you even remembered who Melvin is. And second, of course I know him. I know everything about everyone. That's why my hair is so long, it's full of secrets." The look of confusion deepened on Usagi's features. Makato took over what was supposed to be a simple task,

"Your supposed kid. The spawn of Bully Boy? Ringing any bells yet?" A dawning look of comprehension lit up Usagi's face. She exclaimed,

"Right! Demon Brat!"

"Now it sounds like you're about to go chasing after a village boy just because he has a demon locked inside of him." Everyone turned to face Naru. Her face was overcome by a red glow. "Whoops, you weren't supposed to find that out." Naru: The hidden otaku was found out.

"Gu- I mean girls! We are getting seriously off topic!" Mina pushed herself off the bed and began pacing. "Haven't we all come here today to find out what to do with Usagi's situation? All we know right now is that there's a kid who somehow has pink hair even though her parents supposedly have blonde and black hair. How does that even work. I mean, unless her parents let her dye her hair, but ev-"

"Okay! Who's getting off topic now!" Makato slid onto the floor and faced Usagi, "Hey, no one knows about that other part of your life right?"

"No. I don't think so. I mean, Rei's grandfather had me do some renovations and stuff but Rei herself doesn't know anything."

"You put revolving bookshelves in the temple! You know, with the reputation you have, combined with the fact that you only go to school to keep Naru company, it's totally weird that no one else has figured it out! I mean, I knew who you were the instant I saw you!" Mina dictated while she was on one of her breaks from wearing a hole in the carpet.

Naru lifted her head from amongst the pillows she had distributed now that there was only two people on the bed, "Mina, I would be surprised if you didn't know someone. Don't you have like, organized profiles and blackmail material on almost everyone?" Mina smirked,

"Everyone my dear, everyone in this country at least, I'm working on China next. And you are not allowed to comment on my choice of extra-curricular. We all know that Usagi likes to invent crazy shit in her free time, Makato has over half the police and mafia force at her disposal, and that you have business connections that could make your beloved Bill Gates cry. And _you're _the supposedly normal one of the group. So if you look at this logically, darling, you do not have ground to stand on." If it was even possible, Naru would say that Mina looked even more smug after her dialogue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Again, I own nothing other than the interpretation of the characters. I might not even own that. It's not like I have a copyright on my thoughts or anything. **

**Authors Note- On one hand, I finally have some idea of where this is heading. On the other hand, I still don't know what the plot is. And on my right leg, this could just be one big setup to confuse all of the three people who actually read this. **

"So… I probably should have asked this before. But… what exactly are you two doing here? And don't answer a different question; I already know how the both of you were informed about Usagi's destination." Naru was standing in the hallway, hoping that if she closed her eyes, the whole mess would have been a dream. "Is there a reason that Mina stuck a talking cat to my ceiling?" A yellow blur flew through the window, landing in a crouched form. Mina grinned at the sight of Naru's scowling face.

"'Allo love! The cat, well I felt like putting her there, can't get into anything if you're stuck in the ceiling after all. But that's beside the grand picture! Me and Makato came here for… drumroll please… MORAL SUPPORT!" Mina's proud grin quickly morphed to one of concern, "Naru? It doesn't seem like it would be very good for your health if you continue banging your head like that. Will the wall get a dent?" Naru stopped to momentarily give Mina the **Glare of Death ™ **before resuming her activities, namely attempting to bash a hole in the wall using her skull. Mina curiously stepped forward and could just make out Naru's muttering,

"Just...Go…Find…Makato and…Usagi." Shrugging, Mina decided to go follow the orders of the girl. Maybe if she went along Naru wouldn't feel the need to inflict further harm on the helpless wall. Besides, if Naru was going off the deep end, who else was supposed to buy her the delicious cream filled cupcakes?

"And that is why we are sitting here." Mina leaned back and surveyed the astonished faces in front of her. Usagi slammed her head into the breakfast bar in front of her while Makato tried to fix her brain's connection to her mouth so that she could talk.

"Umm, Mina? Is Luna still stuck to the ceiling?"

"Yeah, probably. I mean I used my brand of super glue. Unless Naru has the antidote, Luna won't come off the ceiling, if she's even tried that is." The three looked at each other in silent consensus. The cat could handle a few more hours on the ceiling. "Soooo Usagi, before this whole mess what were you working on?" Usagi's face lit up in glee, she loved her projects, and talking about them. She dug around in her tool pouches before pulling out two black circles.

"Here take these. When you put them behind your ear they form a connection with your inner ear, sending down vibrations that your brain translates into words. So we can now contact anyone who has this at any time. This is the standard model, so naturally its element proof, and can't be forcibly removed. I am working on an improved version with internet and other features but it's not on the top of my priority list yet." Usagi showed them how to put on the 'connecters', as no name had been given to them as of yet, and sat back satisfied. Mina stretched out her arms above her head when a glint caught the entering Naru's attention.

"Hey, is that ring? Did he finally propose?!" Naru excitedly bounded over to the other girls and they formed a circle around Mina.

"I was wondering how long it would take you guys to notice. Yup! Kunzite presented it to me yesterday over dinner! I can't believe that we're actually at this stage! What about you Usagi? I honestly thought that yours would have been the first to propose. I had money one it, who won by the way?" Usagi shook her head slowly,

"I can't believe you guys thought that he would do it before Kunzite. I mean, he's as dense as a rock when it comes to matters like that. Not to mention that we aren't dating. A fact that you guys seem to forget pretty often. Anyways, you almost trained Kunzite to be aware of feelings, of course he would be the first. And Hotaru won. She always wins; I swear she knows the future. So anyways J-" a screeching wail broke through whatever Usagi was going to say. Makato fell off of her stool in surprise and yelped in pain when she landed on something. Usagi's wand was going off, and only increased its frequency when Makato picked it up.

"Hey does this thing have an off switch? Or anyone have a handy pillow where we can stash this? I'm sure that the others have it handled."

Ten minutes later the wand was buried under three pillows, five sheets, one comforter, and under the couch that was piled with newspapers. Thankfully, the wand's earsplitting screech had quieted down to a dull whine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of the scattered references throughout this. **

**Author Note: This is at least two times the length of the other chapters. It kind of wrote itself, these chapters tend to do a lot. If you squint, you can see an actual plot forming. And yes, the transfer students are coming in a bit early. I'm allowed to do things like that. And I finally got dividers that might (hopefully) actually work. **

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hey meatball head!" Usagi flinched as Rei passed her in the hallway, 'accidently' hitting Usagi on the head with her backpack. Rei continued down the hall as Usagi grumbled to Naru,

"She doesn't even go here." Naru knelt down to search her backpack for the muffin she packed for Usagi, commenting,

"Just ignore her. At least you are getting out at twelve for a conference to discuss your new thingamabob. If you don't go to the sailor meeting you'll only see her here anyways." By the time Naru finished and handed the muffin to her, Makato had arrived behind them.

"I don't even get why you're here actually. Haven't you already graduated?"

Naru replied from her position on the floor before Usagi, "She has, which is why she doesn't try on the tests, but she's here to keep me company… isn't Usagi _such_ a good friend."

Makato cocked her head, "Hey Naru… why are you still on the floor? Don't you have a literature test soon?" Naru groaned and leaned back on the palms of her hands,

"Exactly." Tapping a few of the multi-colored tiles in succession, Makato watched as they lit up and sunk into the ground. Naru stepped into one of the holes and Usagi was close behind. Curiously Makato preceded to the last hole. She thought that she would immediately drop down like the others but it seemed as if a thin sheet of glass was holding her up. A cone of opalescent glass enclosed around Makato, preventing her from stepping off of the platform. _Did Usagi rip of the cone of silence? Only this time, she made it work._ The glass beneath her feet vanished and Makato stifled a scream as she tunneled down. After haven fallen for a few seconds, she felt herself sliding down a cold smooth surface that felt suspiciously like the missing glass slide from the museum. Even though there was no light to see by, Makato had a feeling that the slide was also translucent. _Really guys? Should I even ask how you got all of this down here?_

The slide ended abruptly, flinging Makato off and into the conveniently padded wall.

"Hmm, seems like we'll have to adjust the central calibration again to prevent that tricky landing. Should we just put in revolving stairs and skip the rough landing altogether?"

"Naw, we can keep it. Gives a good wakeup call". A dazed Makato picked herself off the ground and saw Usagi and Naru analyzing her descent on a screen.

"Seriously! Don't you guys have anything better to do?"

"No."

"The test?"

"We decided that we're skipping today. Wanna come with?" Naru skipped over to her and scanned her with a blue light emitting from something that suspiciously looked like an enhanced screwdriver.

"Why not? Sure" sighed Makato with resignation. After that weekend she shouldn't have even thought that she could get any work done.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"And why are we going to the game center?" _And why are you dragging me along?_ Added Makato silently. Usagi turned around with wide eyes, her free flowing hair giving her a slightly crazed appearance.

"Why food! Of course!" Naru elaborated on the simple statement,

"The boys are coming, if there's no food then they try to escape to go buy some. Didn't they get banned from the Quickie-Mart?" Makato grimaced as she reminisced, "Yah, they did. We'll have to stockpile a lot though if all of them are coming. Where are they staying? Hotels or Naru's?"

"Oh definitely my place. There is no way that we are leaving them unsupervised for the length of their visit." All three gave a collective shudder as thought about what mayhem four unsupervised boys with powers could cause.

"On another, lighter, note; did anyone catch what the students were gossiping about before we left? They seemed pretty excited about it." Usagi linked her fingers together to stretch her arms above her head and continued, "This would be a good time to have Mina, or my nanobots." Naru rolled her eyes,

"Or you could actually be slightly social or use your ears. What's you pick up Makato?"

"Something about transfer students. Everyone was talking about them. We don't get those very often, do we?"

"Nope. They would be the first ones in a while."

"Hey guys, doesn't something about this feel a bit, I don't know, odd to you?"

"Not really Naru. But is something comes up at least you'll be able to go around saying, 'I told you so!'"

TTTTTTTT

"Hello Darling!" Usagi felt strong arms wrap around her and had a brief notion that she now knew how being in a burnt marshmallow would feel like.

Untangling herself, Usagi turned to greet him, "Hey Jed, I'm glad you're here." His whole countenance lit up.

"Really? By the way! I heard that you guys now have, "He struck a pose, "TRANSFER STUDENTS! We should go visit them. Introduce them to the neighborhood, ya know! And they might even check out my Ebay page." Usagi curved her lips up fondly at Jadeite's antics. She briefly wondered if the other's boys were as eccentric as hers. She grasped his hand and tugged him into the kitchen area. Handing him scissors, handle first, she sat backwards on a chair.

"Now that you're here, you can cut my hair. Why on Earth would I want it down to my ankles?! Shoulder length please."

While Jadeite was working on Usagi's hair, Mina and Kunzite were getting *cough* reacquainted. Moving right along,

"Zoisite, NO!" Makato yelled as she dived towards him. As she fell short, an explosion rocked the underground greenhouse. "What did you DO?" His soot covered dismayed face showed from underneath the charred remains of a Japanese maple.

"I don't know!" Makato picked her way through the rubble and over to her clumsy friend. Moving aside a burnt tiger lily she spied an electric blue flower that seemed to have a pulse of its own. Retrieving the fitted work gloves from the back pocket of her shorts, Makato managed to pry loose the glowing flower. Striding over to undamaged Greenhouse C, Makato replanted the flower in one of the hanging pots. To prevent any further 'mishaps', she pressed one of the many buttons on the side of the holder and watched in satisfaction as a clear sphere surrounded the plant.

Retreating back to the ruined Greenhouse B, she crouched by Zoisite. "Hey Zoi?"

"Yeah?"

"Did we learn our lesson about poking strange plants? I could've sworn that you learned this after the mutated Venus Fly Trap tried to eat you."

"If I say yes, and we forget that those two incidents ever happened, will you tell me what that was?"

"Sure. C'mon, let's dig you out of there." When Zoisite was freed from the bark weighing him in, but not of the splinters, Makato pushed him out into the artificial sunlight, claiming 'it'll be good for you'.

"When my parents' claimed that, it didn't work then either!" Shutting the sliding glass behind him, Makato grinned, boys were such silly creatures. Rummaging in her expanded pockets, she found her list, **The** **Checklist for the Care of Boys** 'Sleep'- check, he already had his nap. 'Walk'- taking care of that now. 'Feed'- we'll take care of that later.

Humming in satisfaction, Makato slid her list back into her pocket and headed over to the miraculously still standing workbench. She slid a few locks out of place on the underside of the table and brought out a keyboard. Punching in the code 'REBIRTH' set the cleaning robots to repairing the ruined workspace.

After overseeing that the robots were operating correctly, they aren't flawless despite what Usagi says, Makato went out to join Zoi on the swing set and to answer his earlier question.

TTTTTTTTT

"So the plant that destroyed Greenhouse B was a new shipment; it came in today. The gardener for the park brought it to us because he wasn't sure what it was at first neither were we. As far as we can currently tell, it reacts quite badly with any 'unnatural' energy. The gardener didn't react with it because he had only his life energy. The foyer is still under construction from when I attempted to pick it up without a material between us. I wasn't sure how it would react with your powers, since you've always had them, but I guess you answered that question for me."

"Where's it from? I've never heard of an Earth plant that reacted to celestial energy. I actually thought I was pretty familiar with all of the plants here."

"Well you can save your precious ego; we don't think it's from Earth. The scanner says that the flower's an almost identical match for the ones produced from the Hell Tree."

"Didn't their planet die out ages ago? I didn't think that there was any still living? What I'd give to be able to study a healthy one. I heard that the trees are absolutely amazing."

"Hopefully not me. That's one of the more ludicrous ideas that's been thrown around. The current running theory is that a mutation of an unknown and an Earth plant managed to end up here. Either way, we're keeping it here for further investigation."

TTTTTTTTT

In an undisclosed location; in an undisclosed country, Nephrite was with Naru on a date.

Nephrite definitely noticed when Naru shuddered. Wrapping his arm around her, he asked, "Are you cold? Or is something wrong?"

Shakily, and with a great deal of forbearance, Naru replied, "Mina's not married yet, Usagi bullied Jadeite into something, Zoisite did something stupid, and did I mention ALIENS!"

As they continued walking, Nephrite wondered why it was always his dates that got interrupted when the world refused to be normal for once.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I feel quite bad for not updating for a while. For the longest time, ideas were not forthcoming. Then suddenly, I'm sitting in class and I'm writing, and have two chapters planned out. This chapter is more of an individual spotlight on each character, and the plot actually progresses some. It may not seem like it, but the beginning point with Usagi will actually come into play later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any references that you may recognize.**

"Revolving fireplaces, secret passages, underground lairs. What kind of crackpot scientist are you?!" The portly balding man was red in the face, quickly journeying towards purple, and was gesturing madly about, spittle spewing from his mouth. Usagi eyed the man calmly with no hint of any annoyance.

"I believe that you just announced what kind of scientist I am, sir… good night" The man barely had time to close his mouth before he dropped to the floor, out cold. Usagi examined the clay pot in her hands, which now had a long thin crack down the side, "And now I even have a cracked pot." Giggling slightly, she threw the pot at the man for good measure and strode away with a skip in her step, humming Beelz under her breath.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Sunlight filtered through the sunlight in the trees and set alight the couple, surrounding them with a glow. To any outside observer they would seem like a perfect couple, as only someone who knew the intricate workings of the male's mind would be able to detect the air of apprehension around him. The nervous aura almost became visible when the female lead him over to one of the benches beneath the flowering trees.

"We need to talk'

"Oh? If this is about-"

"No, no it's not. But Kunzite? There are only four dark generals, right?"

"Of course"

"And all of them are here on Earth, right?"

"Seems like it" Kunzite did not appreciate the glint in his girlfriend's eyes.

"Soo, whatever happened to Queen Beryl?" For a minute he was thrown aback by this question.

"That's… um, actually that is a pretty good question."

"Finally!" She threw her hands up in the air, "You acknowledge that I can be intelligent!"

"I've always thought that you were intelligent, well… except for that one ti-" His grin threatened to crack his face when Mina hurriedly cut him off.

"WE **do** **not** speak of that one time. Anyways, do you think that she might want to hang out with us? It must be pretty lonely up there."

Kunzite shrugged in defeat, knowing that he had lost before the conversation had started, "Why not. The worst she can do… well isn't that much to be honest. We haven't been gathering energy for a while so she doesn't have very much. I'll catch up with you later." Kunzite kissed her quickly and faded out of existence.

**A Few Hours Later:**

Mina had barely opened the door of Usagi's home before Kunzite sank to his knees. His voiced was tinged with disbelief and shock, "She said yes."

"Who? Are you okay?" She sank down next to him and felt for a fever.

Batting her hands away he answered, "Yes, yes I'm fine. I am just in a bit of a shock that she said yes." Mina's mind revved up as she remembered their previous conversation. She jumped up and began skipping around him in excitement. She suddenly paused and stared at him, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"That's wonderful! We can go shopping- and oh! When is she coming?! We'll have to tell Usagi so that she can make a new room- And we have to tell her parents- oh this is sooo exciting! I can't wait!" Kunzite's eyes were fixated on Mina, his mind not quite accepting that she was so exuberant about becoming friends with someone who had tried to kill her several times in to past. He managed to utter,

"As soon as she packs. I can't believe she said yes." And then keeled over in a dead faint.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hey Honey?" Zoisite jogged to catch up to the swiftly moving Makato. She continued to ignore him until he resorted to tugging on the sleeve of her Captain Planet sweatshirt.

"That's not my name."

Zoisite thought for a moment before trying again, "Hey Honey Bear?" Makato slowly turned her head to face him as she picked up the pace, her glare pinning him to the spot for a moment before he caught up with her again.

"Are you having memory issues? We're not even dating!"

Zoisite perked up, this was the Makato her knew! "Nope! No memory issues," his exuberance faded a bit as he remembered the conversation that they were **not **going to date, under any circumstances. He tucked that away into the corner of his mind and picked up his dropped happiness, "So, where we going?"

Makato groaned and massaged her forehead. It was way too early to deal with a hangover and her overly perky boy friend (friend that was a boy, definitely nothing more. Nope, not today). "To a sailor meeting at the temple."

"Okay!..." Zoisite stopped for a second, "Wait-What! I'm a general! And you don't even like them that much! Why in the name of Neville Longbottom and all that is plants would you got to the meeting?!"

Definitely too early to be explaining things for the umpteenth time, "Well, while it is not that unusual for Mina and Usagi to miss a meeting, if I miss one then things might seem a little odd to even them. I'm supposedly 'responsible', so of course I don't ever skip out on _anything_. Anyways, to your predicament, we'll just introduce you as my boy friend, friend, boy, thing, who knows about us. Because you are. And they're pretty dense when it comes to finding out secret identities. They probably won't recognize you unless you're wearing your get up and are trying to 'kill' them."

Zoisite gaped at her and started gesturing wildly at himself, "I'm wearing a bloody blinking sign that says 'ATTENTION SCOUTS: I am a Dark General: **BEWARE**' that I have yet been able to take off!" he exclaimed.

Makato smothered a giggle, she always did love Usagi's sense of humor, "That's alright. It looks… cute on you. That's surely the word I'm looking for. And that sign will probably only further convince them that you're a civilian. What villain wears neon green pants and a flashing jacket?"

Zoi's face darkened. He muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like a promise to Usagi's soul. Makato cocked her head, "Isn't that a line from Dracula?" He suddenly swiveled his head back towards her, startled out of constructing his brooding corner,

"What? You mean the bit about sending her soul screaming back to h-"

Makato waved her hand dismissively, "Yeah yeah. That bit."

"Hm, I guess so. I wasn't thinking about it too much."

"That much was obvious."

"Hey!"

"Oh look! There's the Temple!"

"**Where**?!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

And Naru and company were still in locations unknown doing things unknown. But certainly normal things. Above all Naru was normal, or that is what she likes to tell herself. One has to be the relatively sane one in her group of wackos who somehow wiggled their way onto her friends list.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So I was looking back at my old work and discovered how awful I think the first chapter of this was. No backstory or buildup or anything. So I guess this chapter covers that. I'll be trying to rewrite the other chapters too, or add in new info and fix some errors. Plot bunnies have struck once again. Side note, since I'm rewriting this some of the names are being changed around, so if they're in subbed or dubbed format may change between chapters until everything's sorted out.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, and I only have a couple of gift cards to the movies anyways. So don't sue unless you feel like watching the Hobbit a couple of times.**

**OoOoOo**

"So wait, wait. You guys have known each other before we met them as a team, and someone not here knows about us?!" Amy's pitch rose with every word. She looked around at the sailor scouts gathered in Rei's temple. "How did this even happen?"

Usagi began to speak(with a rather cliché sentence if she said so herself), "Well it all started when... oh just kidding. My shipment came in so I tried sneaking out of the house. Keep in mind that this was when I was in my 'American' phase, so the name I had everyone call me is a bit silly…"

OoOoOo

Serena looked down at the pile of garments on her bed while mentally running through a checklist. _Brand new shirt that has never been worn, check. Faded jeans that haven't seen the light of day in several months, check. Dad's old baseball cap that he hasn't worn in years, also check. A pur-shoulder bag filched from my brother's room, check. Now what was I missing- Ah!_ She spun around and dug through her schoolbag. Serena took out the brightly wrapped package and tore through it, tossing the box into the trash. She placed the new pair of sunglasses over her eyes and grinned at the thought that maybe- today; she might be able to go outside without anyone recognizing her. It's so much more interesting, after all, to become a stranger in your hometown.

After quickly throwing on the clothes, Serena started yanking her hairbrush through her hair that was finally free of its constraints. _I wonder if I should get it cut? _Shaking her head at the random thought she gathered her hair into a low ponytail and snapped a hair tie on it. Looking into the mirror one more time, she deemed herself satisfactory and plopped the hat on and slid on the sunglasses. She walked over to her door and opened it after listening for any noise in the hallway.

Creeping down the hallway Serena froze when she heard a loud creak. They increased in frequency, as if someone was running. She flinched as a small brown blur slammed into her closed bedroom door. The small head shook itself and its eyes widened to comical proportions upon seeing her, "Who are you and WHAT are you doing in my house?!"

_At least I know my disguise worked_. Serena momentarily blanked on the whole reason for her different attire when she blurted out, "Shingo! It's me! Your sister! And lower your voice!"

Shingo's stance didn't relax, if anything he was even more on guard, "There is no way that you can be my sister! One, your hair doesn't look stupid! And two, your voice isn't screeching like one of those harpies we read about in class!" He finished his conclusions with a sharp nod of his head, sometime during the deduction having settled his arms across his chest. He looked quite proud of himself as Serena's ire grew. However, when she caught sight of the darkening sky through the window behind him she was forcefully reminded of her quest. She let out a shaky breath and centered her mind on the end goal,

"I won't tell dad about the donuts under your bed if you let me pass." He looked quite startled at her (true) bribe and studied her carefully (for a ten year old). He started to nod slowly,

"Alright… but that won't work a second time," He ran past her into his room, poking his head out from behind the door, "so find some new blackmail material!"

_Crisis 1 averted!_ With one obstacle successfully cleared, Serena was feeling quite optimistic about the probable success of the mission. She skipped down the hallway and made it to her porch with the parental units being none the wiser. So far so good. Until she heard a quiet cough to the right. Where Naru's apartment may so happen to be. Very very slowly Serena turned around on her heel. A similarly dressed Naru met her vision. A Naru that didn't seem too impressed with the way Serena was ready to ditch without her.

"So what are we doing tonight Brain?"

"The same thing we do every night Pinky. Try to take over the world!" Serena relaxed at the familiar banter. Maybe Naru wasn't as mad as she first tho-

"Seriously what the hell Serena! I know we didn't plan this ahead of time! Were you seriously going to sneak out without me?!" Naru swung over the railing dividing the two apartments and stalked over to her. Stabbing a finger into Serena's shoulder she continued her rant, "After all we've been through, NOW is when you decide to go solo? Honestly" She humphed and turned away, missing Serena's sheepish grin,

"Well, when you put it like that, I guess it was pretty bullheaded of me." She laughed nervously, "But as you're already out here, I guess that means that you're coming with me?"

"Damn straight!"

OoOoOo

"So where are we going exactly?" Naru looked at Serena with a creased brow. They had wandered into the rougher part of town, where the buildings grew intimidating and smooth bricks gave way to cracked and dilapidated stone. Serena's lips quirked up as she replied,

"We're almost there, you'll see" Past the old abandoned bookshop, with a cracked sign advertising new arrivals, the two happened upon what seemed to be a similarly abandoned antique store. However when they entered, the rusted little bell giving off a forlorn chime, an old man blocked their way.

"Just what are two young ladies like you doing in my store?! Huh? Huh?!" He was advancing forwards, the only thing stopping Naru from taking a step back was the tight grip that Serena had on her hand. The blonde girl confidently answered,

"A few days ago I ordered a package from user Teflan36. He told me to pick up the package here; I assume you know something about it." Naru looked up at her friend's face, noticing that she was clenching her teeth and that a flicker of uncertainty flew through her eyes. After a few tense seconds the man grunted and stepped back, before fleeing to whatever rooms were in the back. Serena relaxed her tense stance and shot her friend a grin. "Told you that I knew where we were going. Now where is h-ah!" she shifted her attention to the figure moving towards them from the back, "You're the one with the package?"

The man stepped into the dusty light that was filtered through the grimy window and gave a sharp nod. He focused all of his attention on the bulky package in his arms, constantly shifting his weight to keep it from tumbling down to the floor. "Got your package, no idea what you would want with alien tech though. It doesn't convert well with our frequencies. Yer better off with the crappy technology in stores." He flicked his head back, unsuccessfully trying to free the cobweb that was sticking quite firmly to his blonde mop. "But since you paid for it, I don't see why you can't have it. Just don't show it to any government types; they get all antsy around this kind of stuff." Giving up his hair as a lost cause he switched his attention to hooking his foot around something behind a pile of damp half-eaten cardboard boxes. The stack wobbled precariously and a sharp corner of a frame poked its way through the box. When he shoved the box into Naru's arms so that he could steady the pile, Serena commented as if nothing was happening,

"If I waited for Japan to catch up to everything else, then I'll probably be waiting ten years for a portable computer. Extra-terrestrials make so much better electronics, weeeell, if you can fix it up that is." Naru would have rolled her eyes at her if she wasn't so busy trying to keep her sweaty grip on the oddly shaped package. If that man was only slightly fumbling with it than he must be hiding _some _muscle underneath his faded tee-shirt. From the way that Serena was talking, it seemed as if she had known about superior technology for a while. Naru was surprised that a technology nut like her would have waited so long to quire some of her own to tinker with. Unless it was really expensive to buy, but in that case, wouldn't the shop be a bit more… ritzy? Naru gave it up as a lost cause, if she really wanted to know she could always ask Serena and sit through an enthusiastic two hour explanation.

Strange Guy managed to steady the pile by propping it up with a cracked bust of either a man or woman, it was debatable. This time he just reached down and picked up the object that caused him grief. Naru almost cried in relief and happiness when she identified it as a scooter board. Now they could get the obscenely heavy package home _without _breaking her arms; because there was no way that Serena would actually carry it or anything. She instead settled for a heartfelt, "Oh thank you!" He looked at her oddly but didn't comment as he placed the oddly bright blue scooter at her feet. She happily plopped the package down on what she assumed was the flat side. She walked around it and began to push it out the door that was being held open by Serena, not noticing the two waving goodbye to each other.

As they were strolling back towards the apartment complex Naru finally asked a question that had been bugging her ever since she saw the heavy package and Serena's chicken arms, "Hey. How are you going to get this to your room without my help?"

Serena glanced down at the package as if seeing it for the first time and quickly made a tear in the wrapping near the bottom. Naru's anger grew with every rock that tumbled out. _Ten… Fifteen…Twenty… Twenty-eight… _"Why the HELL are there ROCKS in the package?! Wah- Just why?!"

Serena smirked, "Its standard procedure. The rocks throw off the shape of the object and the weight off puts anyone from buying it on a whim. It's strange that I didn't notice before now though; must be a perception filter," she sang the last sentence in a way that sent shivers down Naru's spine, "Teflan's gotten _trickier_"

Naru shot a glare at her and muttered, "I swear that I'm friends with a smuggler." She abandoned the package and moved beside Serena to sulk.

Serena shook her head fondly and bent down to retrieve the significantly smaller package that was now just a plain flat box wrapped in yellowing newspaper. As an afterthought while she was crouched down she swiped a button on the side of the scooter. A faint whir was released as it folded into a small, blue, plastic phone box charm. Serena smirked, "Geeks, gotta love them." She pocketed the charm and resumed her stroll, keeping a close eye on Naru, who seemed as if deep in thought; which Serena knew was thinking about running for it. "Don't you dare".

OoOoOo

"Hey Serena, can I come in?" Naru's muffled voice drifted through the new sailor scout's bedroom door. Said scout looked up from her comic book and called,

"Yeah sure. Come on in," coincidently also waking up the napping black feline. Serena saw the door swing inwards and a mop of red hair traversed into the messy room. She made her way through the jumble of wires littering Serena's floor but stopped short when she spotted the cat.

"Your parents let _you_ keep a cat?" She supposed that this would be just one more failure in Serena's long history of keeping any living thing alive. Unless of course her parents were taking a more active role in this one. That train of thought stopped when she noticed the moon on the cat's forehead, of course a,

"A space cat. It talks" Serena let out a laughing breathe of air at the death glare that the cat was shooting her. "It can read too. Oh, and I'm apparently Sailor Moon" At that offhand comment Naru let out a sigh of relief at the same time that the cat growled indignantly,

"Serena! You can't just go around telling people that!" The girl just seemed bemused and halfheartedly tried to appease Luna,

"She already knows. In fact, I would bet that my appearance last night at her mother's store is exactly why she's here."

Naru set her a teasing glare, "So wait, I can't visit my best friend in the entire galaxy unless I'm planning an interrogation? Anyways," she waved her hand in the air flippantly, "are there more people of the same type, or is it just," Naru spread her hands above her, imagining a movie title, "My Friend the Vigilante and her Fighting Cat?" Luna must not have deemed her a threat as she calmed down and answered Naru's question in a very serious tone,

"There are other Sailor Scouts out there; however we have no way of contacting them until they reveal themselves"

Naru found that hard to believe, as Serena was one of the most impatient people she knew. Besides, if there were more people that would mean less work for the girl, less work equals more playtime; Serena should be jumping all over the internet trying to find these people. Serena caught Naru's disbelieving stare and took the hint. Reaching behind her pillows she took the phone box charm and slid her nail underneath the _Pull Here_ sign. The little doors engraved in the hard plastic flicked open, revealing a set of small, multicolored buttons. As images and faces began appearing on the wall, Serena motioned Naru over onto the bed, "As you can see by the profile pictures on the wall, I've been scanning Japan's population for any unnatural DNA mutations. These changes would be slight, not enough to alert scientists but close to the irregularities I have found in mine. So far I've only got two likely hits. A girl a little older than us, who happens to go to our school, and someone who moves around a lot. The blood samples are from all over the country yet she's not involved in the military. A bit odd but not that suspicious. The other two alerts were for a grade-schooler and, eww, Darien. I'd hate to see him in a miniskirt" Naru let out a sort at the thought and then wished for some mind bleach.

"So I see that you've got that device we picked up over the weekend up and running. I guess you must have been so busy with it that you failed your test, again. By the way, isn't the program that you're using incredibly illegal?"

Serena's face flushed red when Naru brought up school and ignored the second question, "If school was like putting together a computer program I'd ace it! School just…" she threw up her hands in the air, "sucks." A flash alerted the both of them two the screen and they stared at the projected image of an older teenager with unruly brown locks secured in a high ponytail. Grateful for the distraction, Serena announced, "So I guess at school _we_ should approach her. I sure would make fighting things easier."

OoOoOo

"Let me guess, you bombed that test." Naru nudged Serena's shoulder as they strode through the hallway on their way to lunch. To her surprise Serena grinned happily, the opposite reaction than what was the norm coming out of these kinds of things, "I studied all week and only had to go monster hunting once! Sure I missed a meeting at the temple but I think I did really well on this test!" Serena started walking backwards so that she could have a face to face conversation with Naru as they walked, "I bet Rei's goinna be _sooo_ pissed. Of course, anything I do seems to pi- Wo-Aoh!" Arms flailing and textbook flying, Serena went down, taking another person with her. Moving around the pile of limbs Naru glanced the face of the downed person, _No way, things could not possibly be that convenient. _Serena happened to knock into just the girl they had been looking for.

While the blonde was gathering up the papers that seemed to have migrated across the floor, Naru was helping to girl out. "I am so sorry about that. She was just talking to me, and I wasn't looking an-" A raised hand stopped her rushed explanation. Naru looked up, for the girl was quite a bit taller, at the upperclassmen's face and saw no anger but rather delight? No, humor and mirth would be better terms.

"Hey it's all right. You guys are from the lower grades right? I see you two wandering around a lot, thick as thieves it seems." Naru felt a heat rise in her face at the description given, it was pretty accurate. Of course then the goofball had to butt in, Naru didn't even try restraining her rolled eyes,

"Hello! My names Serena, that's Naru, what's yours?" The girl seemed pretty flustered at the brash manner of introduction but replied confidently,

"Makato. Did you manage to gather up all your papers? I noticed that there's a mean breeze in here today, someone must have left a window open"

"Yup! Hey listen, would you mind terribly if we kidnap you afterschool? We have something to discuss, and well…" She scratched the back of her head nervously, "I don't feel exactly comfortable discussing it in public" _Which means she doesn't want to be sent to the loony bin for saying that someone's an extraterrestrial before the release of Vader2, _Naru thought somewhat sourly.

OoOoOo

"I'M A WHAT?!"

_Well,_ Naru thought, _that went well_.

OoOoOo

"_Good evening! Would you mind skipping over to my apartment? Like now? I have some super special awesome stuff to show you!_" Serena's cheery voice resonated through the phone, so loud that Naru had to hold it a little ways away from her ear. Annoyed she shot back,

"Serena! MY family is eating dinner right now! Do you know how rude it is to call during mealtimes?"

"_Yeah but you're finished with your portion and your dad is on a diet again. You can't possibly be that eager to eat rabbit food. I have donuts and pictures of hot guys, what more do you want? Honestly, I already convinced Makato to come over."_

Naru sighed, "You hacked into the traffic cameras again didn't you? You know that's really creepy to watch your friends when their eating for the most opportune time to call," She took a glance back at the table and the salad that awaited her, "But I'll be right over"

OoOoOo

Naru stole a chocolate frosted ring of delight from the box balancing on Makato's lap and bounced up on the bed beside Serena. The blond was currently flooding her wall with pictures of a blonde man in uniform… hovering? And dodging. She looked from the donut in her hand to Serena's glazed eyes and knew she'd have to get the hot guy talk over with before she could consume her true love. "So. Who's the hottie?"

Without taking eyes off the screen Serena replied, "That's Jadeite, one of the Generals we faced. He's _gorgeous_. Completely incompetent of course, but a gorgeous one."

Makato took on the role of filling Naru in, as Serena seemed lost to the world of pictures, "She also swears that she's seen him before. You know all of the monster attacks?" Naru nodded, "Well apparently they were sent by this guy, and she's now setting up a search recognition program."

They both fell into silence, watching Serena quickly punch data into new programs before Naru had a sudden thought, "Makato, if you're here, then is Luna somewhere else?"

"Oh yeah she's staying at Amy's. Seems she likes a girl who does her _homework_." At the implied jab Serena just waved her hand absently.

A few more minutes passed into pleasant silence aside from the clicking of the keyboard and the swallowing of the other two, who were tearing through the donuts. A sudden exclamation from the computer geek startled the two into a choking fit,

"Found it!" A picture grew onscreen. It was a grainy image of who Naru vaguely remembered to be the guy that gave them the rocky package. "Teflan, you tricky smuggler. _Found you_!"

OoOoOo

"Serena I'm coming in!" Heading straight for the kitchen Makato didn't register the appearance of another person until they spoke.

"Do hand me the sugar, ah thank you. You have mentioned that the central corroborator has been malfunctioning in the cerebral quarter? I've found that switching the purple and blue wires fixes that glitch." She spun around slowly, already feeling her eye beginning to twitch. It was as bad as she thought, maybe even a bit worse. Jadeite, their _enemy_, was sitting cross legged on the sofa, one knee balancing a tiny saucer. In one hand he held a teacup and was using the other to gesture about with his words. Serena was sitting across from him in the plushiest armchair in the house. Instead of a drink she had the insides of some kind of device covering her lap.

"Hey Serena, why do you have your boyfriend over? I could swear mom said no boys in the house without supervision!" And cue Shingo's appearance. The small boy peered around the room before shrugging and deciding that it was not his problem if his stupid sister got in trouble. The whole room seemed to be holding their collective breath and all exhaled loudly when the sound of his door slamming reverberated through the house. Makato turned back to the relieved Serena,

"So, boyfriend huh. We only found out about his 'secret' identity yesterday" Serena's face flushed crimson belying her embarrassment as she attempted to coolly respond,

"He's not my boyfriend. I just invited him to talk. Anyway-"

She got cut off by the startled cry from the couch, "What do you mean _secret_ identity?! I just came here to help out one of my clients!"

Makato banged her head against the nearby wall, knowing now that her quest for a snack would most likely be abandoned for long explanations and dramatic confrontations. It wasn't often that they got regular civilians confused with their arch-nemesis after all. When Serena opened her mouth Makato could have hit her, "Oh, I'm Sailor Moon."

"WHAT!"

Naru paused before laying her hand on the now ominous seeming doorknob. Maybe she shouldn't visit Serena right now. It just seemed like one of those days, and judging by the shrill shriek that banged through the door, she wanted no part in what was happening.

OoOoOo

A girl cloaked in the shadows scaled a tree expertly, displaying the skill of one who has accomplished this same task many times. Balancing on a sturdy limb she slowly extended her body towards the window. A spray from the small bottle attached to her belt ensured that the old window would not give out a telling squeak when slid up. Long nimble fingers danced around the base, searching for a- there. Sliding her thumb into the groove of the frame she jolted the window up smoothly, opening it just wide enough for her to move through.

Landing on the thick carpet of Serena's bedroom, Naru slid off her hood with a triumphant smirk. If Makato's information was correct then the disturbance of a few days ago was still here and she would be able to observe them without them being the wiser.

She darted towards the door and sprinted lightly down the hallway, for once passing by Shingo's door without the boy intercepting her. He seemed to always be there at the most inconvenient times. Of course she had heard that it was just what little brothers did, but what did she know, Naru _was_ an only child.

She halted at the hallway intersection, the noises of technological jargon reaching her ears. And peppermint cookies if she wasn't mistaken; Mrs. Tsukino must have made them; Serena inherited her father's cooking skills. Shingo, the little orc, could cook circles around all of them. Naru almost melted at the thought of his pecan pie. - Oh right. Voices. Jadeite or whoever he was must be here again.

"Yeah so then I said-"

"No, really? But I thought-"

She moved closer, edges of the couches making its way to her vision as the voices grew more distinct. Naru positioned a Mona Lisa on her lips and slid into the room. "Hullo Jadeite. I take it you got over the horrible shock of Serena so casually stating her identity?"

He flashed a cool smirk to her while replying, "Hello blood head." Giving a curt nod that oh so clearly was a dismissal he turned back to Serena.

Naru's sight flashed red for a second as her hand unconsciously drifted towards the screwdriver singing on her belt next to the bottle. Her jaw clenched and she thought, '_He is so made for Serena_'

OoOoOo

"You know Jadeite!" Rei had been pretty quiet up to now so the outburst startled Serena.

Makato glanced at Rei from her seat on the ledge, "Do _you_ mind? Anyways…"

**Introduction to Jadeite complete**

**AN: This was getting pretty long for me so I just wanted to put it out. I still have one girl and two guys to introduce so yeah. If anyone has any particular quirks they want the guys to have, suggestions would be great. So thanks for clicking and actually reading this far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So I got a lovely review from LoveInTheBattleField that kicked my butt into gear. I actually had no idea that it has been close to six months since last updating. Sorry about that. Also this doesn't change much with the story except for making her live closer to Naru, but Usagi lives in an apartment next to Naru's. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon, Nope not here, please don't send cops to my house. Thanks**

OoOoOo

"So where do we go from here?" Serena's father asked as he gazed around the room. Currently sitting on his sofa and his lovely comfy armchairs were two sailor scouts, one civilian and one dark general (still in uniform). "I don't think that there is any way that I can fit four teenagers, your mother, and Shingointo my tiny four person car. Any idea, oh space geniuses?"—

Rei broke into the story, "Wait. Usagi, your parents were _totally _cool about having aliens in your living room?"

Usagi looked affronted, "Of course they would be. My parents are very accepting of my friends. They would rather I hang out with strange people in the house then hang out with strange people elsewhere where they can't keep an eye on me".

Makoto tried calming ruffled feathers by way of further explanation, "Before we get all huffy maybe we should talk about your parents."—

OoOoOo

"Honey we're home!" Kenji Tsukino threw open the front door and strode loudly into the home, one hand loaded down with bags of groceries. A pattering of feet was heard from the hallway and soon Shingo's head was visible.

"Usagi's not home. And it's really creepy if you were referring to me when you said 'Honey' Daaaaaaaaad."

Kenji walked further into the home and closed the door with his foot. "Huh, well that's odd. Any idea on where they might be kiddo?" Shingo groaned at the nickname but shook his head in the negative. Darting forward he grabbed the box of cookies out of one of the bags and nimbly maneuvered back into his room, a slamming door reverberating through the house as Kenji stood there, processing what just happened. He turned his head at a sudden swishing noise. "Oh. Hello"

OoOoOo

Still transformed, Usagi crouched underneath the window, listening to the short conversation between her father and brother. When she heard the door slam she assumed that it was safe and slid the window up. Bouncing a bit on her toes Usagi prepared to catapult herself from the small overhanging brick through the window. Tensing the muscles in her arms and legs she smoothly flew through the air and landed neatly on the small carpet in front of the coffee table. One advantage to using this form was a physical advantage. And it still burned the same amount of calories; Serena thought smugly, no diets for me!

A quiet cough made her turn around and the sight of her father standing there, bags still in one hand and other cocked on his hip made a shiver of apprehension run down her spine. "Oh. Hello". Well that was ambiguous; there was a chance that he didn't recognize her. "Well Usagi, I don't particularly care why you are dressed like that," He turned to the side and muttered, "judging by the hair it probably has something to do with Naru," he faced her again, "But never the less it is the middle of the day and it would be great if you would help me put these away."

Serena rolled her eyes and stalked past him into the kitchen, grabbing one of his bags and responding irritably, "Don't call me that. Serena sounds so much cooler."

Kenji laughed, "Still in your America phase I see."

OoOoOo

"Mom, Dad, I'm Sailor Moon." Serena watched them nervously, shifting her weight side to side. She waited in silence for their reactions, not sure about the repercussions of this proclamation. Would they throw her out? Give her to the government? Make her a symbol?

Whatever she was expecting, it certainly wasn't for Ikuko Tsukino to lean back into the cushions of the couch and heave a sigh of relief. With a puzzled expression she looked to her dad for an explanation.

"Well we did notice that this past few weeks you've been sneaking out of the house at odd hours. It was either this or drugs."

Her mom cut in with a teasing grin, "And Rachael Ray knows you don't have a boyfriend"

A sudden movement made her attention switch back to her father, who had a rather large grin stretching his lips to an almost comical degree, he crowed, "God said Adam and Eve, not Adam and Sailor Moon!" Both of the adults collapsed into laughter, clutching onto each other for support to avoid falling off of the couch.

Serena deflated, all of the tension draining out of her. Their 'epic' reactions weren't as 'epic' as she thought. After everything, they were still her parents.

OoOoOo

"Hey Jed, pass me those pliers would you?" Serena held out her hand expectantly as the boy rummaged through drawers of tools. When he finally acquired the tool he tossed it over his shoulder at her, narrowly missing her head. Serena fumbled with it before gripping it tightly and glared at his back. Sensing that he might have done something wrong he turned around and offered her a meek smile.

"So anyways, when are you planning on telling your dad that I come over after he leaves for work? No matter how smart you are, I'm pretty sure that he doesn't want his teenage daughter alone with a boy."

Serena met his eyes and gulped, "There you go you big dummy. You just jinxed us"

Jadeite huffed indignantly, "Jinxing isn-"

"Well you are right that I would prefer to know when a boy comes over" came from the doorway. Serena groaned and slapped her forehead as Jadeite quickly lost color in his face. He had heard stories about how protective human males are of their daughters. Serena did mention that her parents were a bit different but well… "So are you a boyfriend, business associate, friend? Please feel honest enough to answer but I will be very displeased if the answer is the first one."

For possibly the first time in his life, Jadeite started to feel threatened by a human, "O-um j-just helping her put together something. W-we're friends, I think?"

Kenji stepped further into the room and flicked the lights on. Light flooded into the previously dark room and made the two teenagers squint from the sudden glare. "Well that's good. Now I'm sure that Ikuko would love to meet you. Now let's go check to see if her cookies are ready" Despite some protests, Kenji took the boy by the elbow and led him out of the room. Serena waited for about a minute before nodding knowingly when she heard the squeals about 'such a polite and handsome young man!'.

OoOoOo

Naru, Makoto, Serena, and Jadeite were sitting in the living room, listening to the two adults argue about the morals and legality of putting teenagers on the roof of a van. Everyone there had met Serena's parents at one time or another(Kenji and Makoto had met after an automobile incident that both refuse to talk about), so they were contently munching on the platter of cookies while waiting for a decision to be made.

Naru finally spoke up, "Why don't we just take my parent's van? It can fit seven people."

The adults looked at each other and replied in unison, "That works."

Needless to say, Jadeite had to be bribed to leave the park.

OoOoOo

Amy massaged her forehead and muttered, "Now we can add your parents to the tally?"

Artemis muttered with her, "Why don't we just tell everyone? Sounds like you guys have gotten a pretty good head start." He had to dodge the expertly thrown cookie by Usagi.


End file.
